How Did This Happen?
by FluffySmarts
Summary: ONESHOT!Rory and Logan meet 4 to 5 months after they brake up. Rory is emotional hurt from everything that has happened. And Logan is just as beautiful as always! RoryLogan!


A/N: I have had a short and sweet story of Logan and Rory in my head for a month now and I just never had wrote it down. Today, I decided to take the chance, and when I did… it became so much better. I don't know what you will think of this but I hope you will like it.

Disclaimer: I don't even know ASP so please don't sue me.

Pairings: Logan/Rory

Warnings: character death

Summary: Rory and Logan meet 4/5 months after they brake up. Rory is emotional hurt from everything that has happened. And Logan is just as beautiful as always! RoryLogan!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ace."

"No."

He stopped, "What?"

"You don't have the right to call me that." She said, not blinking.

"And why not?" He smirked. He just wished that she would forgive him.

"We are not together anymore." They had broken up four months ago, and till this day he still can't watch a movie with out thinking of his ace reporter.

"I can easily think of a solution for that," he smirked again. He knew he wasn't doing this whole I'm-still-in-love-with-you-Hollywood-scene but he was trying.

"No, Logan," she says and starts to turn away. She can't take it, not right now.

"Rory-" Logan starts. She stops. Logan has never ever called her Rory. Not even when they are fights, he calls her Lorelei. She knows. She knows that right now, he is serious.

She turns back to him and gives him the hand signal to go ahead.

"Rory," he says and she gasps. She is never going to get used to that, "I love you."

She shakes her head, saddened; she thought that this time was going to be different, "I'm sorry, Logan, but this time that line just isn't going to work."

Logan nods his head; he knew from the start that Rory was not a person to be bought. She wanted what was real in life. "I'm Sorry-" he starts again but is interrupted.

"Before you start, do you know what for?" she says thinking of five months ago and cringes. It was horrible. The night was black, filled with darkness. She was shivering, chokingly opening the door the apartment they had gotten together. She had a linger of happiness that maybe with Logan's help, she would get through this. That was until she saw the clothes trilled to the bed. She quickly walked out wishing that the night would just end and that it was all a dream.

"For not being there that night."

"WHAT?" She screams. He must be kidding. He was there that night. Boy, was he there!

"I knew you would want me home after your first day at the New York Times but I just couldn't make it. My asshole of a father held me over… wanting to talk about something."

"Logan-" She started.

"No."

"What?"

"Rory, I need to say this." She nods, tearfully. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you needed me most." He said, getting tears in his eyes, thinking of the news he got right when he was leaving the office at nine in the evening.

"Oh, Logan, do you promise me that you weren't there that night?" she asks, making sure that she was wrong. Oh god was she wrong.

"What?"

"Please Logan, just answer the question," she asked with so much pain.

"I promise," he answers wondering what is happening.

"After I heard the news, from my new pink phone at the office, I just sat there shocked for ten minutes before Paris showed up and asked me what the matter was. I just got up and left. I left early at my new job! Oh god… Anyway, I got on the subway and hastily walk home from there. When opened the door that night, I was crying so hard. I couldn't believe it. I didn't now what to do but when I opened our door; I found clothes both girls and guys leading into the bedroom. I choked. I-I--" she starts telling the horrifying story of her night but the tears started poring down.

Logan stood there shocked, whoever had been in their rooms was going to pain for what they had done. They had ruined Logan Huntzburger's and Rory Gilmore's relationship and that, that was negotiable.

Logan shook himself out of his thoughts and noticed his love sitting there with tears wracking her body and quickly pulled her into his arms.

He couldn't believe what Rory had gone through the last few months. He just got tears thinking about the beautiful mother of his love dead. He remembered walking into her funeral but then seeing Rory and wanting to run over and give her a hug but had been sent such an evil by half the people in the room that he had quickly left. Since that night, he knew that Rory Gilmore would never be in his life again.

Till today.

Today he knew that maybe, if he were to do everything perfect, that maybe, they would have a life together. Maybe.

He just held Rory, whispering that everything was going to be okay.

And he would do anything to make sure it would be.

He knew that it was going to take some work. Rory still wasn't emotional okay. She had lost her mom, her best friend, her protector, her everything just a few short months ago. And the emptiness she was feeling was definitely not going to go away anytime soon but hopefully someday it would lessen. With the help of a one Logan Huntzburger of course!

"I assure you, I was still at the office, I promise." Logan states as soon as Rory stops crying.

Rory laughs but it sounds like a horse, "This is too ironic"

Logan smiles but frowns, "I'm so sorry for just everything. I just… I can't believe this."

Rory laughs, "Its funny, when I was in high school my dream was to go to Harvard and to become a famous consultant. And look now, none of that was happened. I went to Yale. I get a desk job at The New York Times. Yes, a high paying job but not what I wanted. I lost the two people I love and I don't even have a pet cat!"

"Two?"

Rory frowns, "That's your choice."

Logan smirks, "And if the answer was yes?"

"I would say good."

"And if the answer was no?"

"I would walk away."

"I say yes."

"That's good."

Logan smiles, "I thought so."

Rory smiles back, "Its not all black and white anymore, is it?"

Logan shakes his head, "Only if you want it to be."

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Logan answers pulling Rory into a kiss.

She pulls away and says, "I miss her."

Logan smiles sadly, "I know you do."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One Month Later**

"Hey Logan?" Rory asks. They are at the nearest coffee shop enjoying each other's company.

"Yes?" Logan takes a sip of his mocha.

"Did we ever find out who was sleeping in our apartment that night?"

"Yes."

"And?" Rory asks not really wanting to hear about knowing she has to.

"Finn and his redheads… what can I say?"

"I'm going to kill him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like? I don' know if I made the story line completely true but I tried without take the complete mysterious of it away…

Reviews are LOVED!

Yours truly,

Liz


End file.
